A Crack in the Looking Glass
by Lady Monopolist
Summary: Alec Liddell, a young 6-year old boy and the son of Lorina, is kidnapped by a strange clown and brought to Wonderland. Now Alice has to deal with her young nephew as well as an oncoming threat from a certain snake-eyed man. Then there's the prison warden.


**.I've finally decided to post a story. Yay me. Whatever. Before you go " oh, another oc story?" trust me on this, it's different. Why? Well here:**

**1. it's not a Mary-sue that falls into wonderland, it's a boy**

**2. the roleholders don't go trippin balls over him**

**3. He's only six, so no pairings for him**

**4. Alice is still in the story, and plays the main role**

**5. Alice doesn't get bashed/made fun of( excluding those who normally tease her like Blood)**

**6. He's Lorina's son, and not Alice's other sister, twin, long lost cousin, daughter, son, etc.**

**7. NO OCxCANON**

**Believe me, I hate ocs but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I don't own J/C/HnKnA**

**A**

"Now Alec," A gentle voice caused a head full of soft, light brown locks to look up, curiosity sparking in teal orbs. "I'm going inside to get some playing cards. You did want to learn how to play Black Jack, right?"

The six-year old nodded eagerly, eyes still wide with childish innocence. " Yes, mommy." Came the small but sure answer.

Lorina smiled at the young boy, standing up from her bent over position. "Good, now stay here and don't move. And don't fall asleep." A feeling of nostalgia passed over her as she uttered those words, her own son reminding her so heavily of the sister that had disappeared all those years ago. But for some reason, Lorina got the feeling that her younger sibling was happy wherever she was.

"Why would I fall asleep?" Alec frowned, not at all understanding the hidden meaning behind the words. He had already taken a nap, and hadn't even had lunch. So why should he fall asleep, let alone outside?

The older woman sighed, her gentle smile slipping for just a fraction of a second before returning. "No reason, just a...feeling, I guess." She patted his head one last time before turning around to head to the large house.

Alec blinked after her retreating form before turning his attention to a blue caterpillar that was crawling up a particularly thick blade of grass. He slowly made his way over to the small creature, not wanting to scare it away with any sudden movements. 'Caterpillars aren't blue...' The small brunette frowned. Or at least, that's what Aunt Edith would say. His mother, however, would remark that anything was possible, whether it was men with rabbit ears or blue caterpillars, as ridiculous as that sounded.

Back to the blue caterpillar, it was nibbling on the leaf, seemingly ignoring Alec's curious stare as he ate. 'It's kind of...pretty.' He thought, wondering whether to say that aloud to the blue bug. Alec decided against it, knowing his Aunt Edith would scold him for having such thoughts about a caterpillar, no less.

He found himself watching the abnormally colored bug with interest, having nothing else to do but sit around and wait for his mother to return with the playing cards.

Then, as if it sensed something, the caterpillar stopped eating abruptly, lifting the front half of his body into the air. It began to scurry down the piece of grass, startling Alec with it's quickness. 'Did I...scare it?' He thought with disappointment, watching it crawl hastily away. He had tried to be as quiet as possible...

Letting out a sigh and glancing one more time back at the odd blue creature as it disappeared into the grass, Alec turned back to the grassy spot he was previously sitting, feeling bored already. And for some reason, rather sleepy. 'Maybe it's the sun...' He had seen how cats became lazy so quickly whenever there was a lot of sunlight around, so maybe humans weren't any different. Or maybe he didn't realize that he was so tired until just then.

Whatever it was made him grow more tired by the second. But he was a stubborn boy, and wanted nothing more to impress his mother, so he resisted temptation and stayed awake.

Teal orbs began to slide shut, the owner of them giving a large yawn in response. "No! I must stay awake..." He grunted aloud, not wanting to yield to his desire for sleep. He knew his mother wouldn't like it at all if he disobeyed her. If there was one thing that Alec hated more than anything, then it was the disappointed look Lorina gave him whenever he did something wrong.

Just as he was about to doze off, a flash of white caught his eye, successfully keeping him from slipping into the world of unconsciousness. 'Hnm...?' Through his half awake mind, something pushed him to go check out whatever was catching the midday sunlight.

Well, if it kept him awake...

Deciding not to bother with stumbling around, Alec decided on crawling over to what looked like a square shape. He was mildly surprised to find that it was indeed, a square object, piquing his interest and pushing his exhaustion to the farthest corners of his mind.

It was card, he saw as he picked up the small object, but with a design on the back unlike any other he'd ever seen before. It was a joker card, with a man dressed as a jester with an oddly bright smile( or was it a smirk?) 'Well it couldn't be one on Lorina's...she'd never lose her playing cards, not even one such as the joker...'

In his curiosity and observation on the peculiar object, he didn't notice a shadow fall over him until a voice rang out. "Excuse me for asking, young boy, but does that card interest you?" A man's voice jarred the brunette out of his thoughts, causing him to drop the card and spin around, surprise flickering in his gaze.

The man standing over him was dressed suspiciously like the one on the card, complete with a jester's hat. He had bright red hair with a single visible wine-colored eye, the other being covered with a black eyepatch. A polite and wide smile rested on his facial features.

Despite this, a voice in the back of Alec's head told him not to trust this man. "W-who are you?" He asked, teal eyes wide with shock and slight fear. Where was his mother with those cards? And how did this strange man get into their house let alone the garden?

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours~!" The man sang, waltzing closer to the frightened child, who all but backed up, his fear growing by the second.

"I-I can't." He mumbled, looking away from the intense gaze of the red-eyed man. "Mommy always told me never to give my name to strangers...especially clowns!" The brunette cried suddenly, startling both himself and the man with the outburst.

"But I'm not a stranger!" The man laughed with mirth, though his eye showed anything but. "Oh well...if you're not going to tell me your name, I guess I'll tell you mine."

Alec perked his ears at the stranger, eyes darting to the left for a place to run. "Ok." He said simply, wanting nothing more then his mother to come out to save him.

"You can call me...Joker."

"Joker?" All thoughts of running and escaping ceased as Alec stared incredulously at the man. "What kind of name is that?"

The "Joker" man just smiled again, albeit it looking a little malicious. "It's my name, silly! Now I have a proposition for you,"

"What's a propos...what?"

"An offer," He replied patiently, more amused then anything with the situation. "How would you like to come to a special place with me?"

Alec blinker before shaking his head vigorously. "No way! I can't, my mommy said that she'd teach me black jack when she came back from the house!" The young boy backed up some, tripping over a root that happened to be behind him.

The Jester's grin only seemed to grow in size. "Is that so? Well what if I told you that I knew hundreds of card games? Wouldn't that be fun to learn?" He took another step towards the defenseless boy, leaning over a bit.

Alec paused, toying with the idea. Well, he did like cards a lot...and Lorina was always telling him how much of a fast learner he was. "I'd like to, but...I can't leave without mommy..." He muttered regretfully.

"But I'm sure it's ok with her, she does want you to be happy, right?" Joker's eyes danced with giddiness. "And just think of how impressed and happy she'll be when you show her how good you are!"

"I..." Alec blinked, the temptation getting hard to resist. It did sound fun, and he'd only be there for a little bit, right? "well...ok. But only for a little bit, right?"

"Just a little bit." Joker confirmed, his smile growing wider. Alec couldn't help but shiver at the sigh of it, a feeling of dread passing over him like a stormy cloud. "Now come on, the sooner we go the sooner you can come home. Your mother will understand..." He held out a gloved hand invitingly

Alec felt all will to refuse leave him, and watched as if in a trance as his hand lifted, reaching toward the Joker's slowly but surely. 'What...is wrong with my hand?' He thought with a mild franticness.

The surrounding garden began to melt away, the trees fading away and the world around him swirling. "What's going on Mr. Joker?" He cried, but the red-haired man with the wine-colored eyes only smiled.

It was then that Alec realized, he had made a _big mistake_.

L

We**ll how was it? Good? Bad? Too rushed? Too slow? I know it was short, but the next chapters will be longer. I'd really like to hear your comments. X**


End file.
